Olefin polymerization catalysts are of great use in industry. Hence, there is interest in finding new catalyst systems that increase the commercial usefulness of the catalyst and allow the production of polymers having improved properties.
There is a need in the art for new and improved catalysts and catalyst systems to obtain new and improved polyolefins, polymerization processes, and the like. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new and improved catalyst systems for the polymerization of olefins, in order to achieve target polymer properties, such as enhanced molecular weight and/or comonomer incorporation, and/or enhanced excellent melting points with improved activity, and the like, that are suitable for commercial applications.